I Gave Up
by blackstardragon2
Summary: When Hikru finally gathers enough corage to tell Tsubassa how she really feels about her, he rejects her HARSHLY. She soon disappers and 3 years later she returns as a whole Hikrau...acculy she's not even Hikru any more she is knows as Ikahru. Now its Tsubass's turn to get the girl but will she ever forgive him or will she fall for Cheif Kyoya?


**AN**

**Me- ok I never tried writeing a really long serious story so I guess its time to start now or never**

**Simi- I prefer never**

**Me- just say the disclaimer!**

**Simi- ok,ok she dosent own anything but her OCs**

Hikru's POV

I packed my belongings and picked up my bey.

I stare at it for a while thinking off all that has happened.

Its been 3 years since he rejected me and yet it seams like yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_I-I-I love you" I bursted out and and waited for him to say I love you too or atleast its not gonna work but no I hear laughter._

_Tsubassa is laughing and so is his posse consisting of Ginga, Ryuga, Nile, Benki, and Hyoma. _

"_Did you hear that? Little girly here like you!" Ginga brougth out in between laughs. _

_My eyes start to tear up._

"_oh look she is crying!" Ryuga pointed out and the rest of the members shake their heads._

"_mabe we should show her what her place is!" Nile chuckled and Tsubassa nodded._

_He raised his fist. I didn't think he was accualy going to hurt me but he did._

_His fist collided with my stomocch and I chocked out blood. He took his knee and swung it up to my chest. I felt like the air was knocked out of me. I cluched my heart aceing from heart break and the pain of Tsubssa's knee. _

_He contined to thows various punches and kicks until I was nothing but a bloodly mess on the ground. They were about to land another hit when I herd police sirens. _

_Tsubass's gang dropped me where I was and made a run for it. I saw three figures heading towards me just before I blacked out…_

_I don't know how long I was knocked out but when I finally woke in I was in a plain white bed with an IV pack connected to my wrists. I tried to get up but pain shot trough my chest like daggers. I winced._

"_I see your awake" an icy voice says and I turn my head._

_There stood a short haired brunet with dark chocolate eyes and was wearing a black police uniform with a shiny silver badge shaped like a scorpion._

"_finally" another voice says. I look the other way to see the exact same person exept she is wearing a white police uniform. _

"_I am I having dobble vision?" I wonder out loud and the girls chuckle._

"_we're twins" the one in the white says and the one in the black nods._

"_I'm Simi Teal, High Rank field officer of the National Junior Police Force" the one in black says with a serious look._

"_I'm Sami Teal , also a High Rank controll officer of the National Junior Force" the one in white says._

_They where about to say more when the door opend. In steped a tall boy._

_He had dull green hair in a pony tail and his bangs spiked up. Like the twins he was wearing a police uniform but his was green and his badge was shaped like a lion and was gold._

"_Chief" the girls said in usion and the hot(did I just call him hot?) police nodded acknowalgeing the girls._

"_have you got her to talk yet?" he asked his voice sounding low and husky._

"_no sir, she just woke up" Sami replied. He sighed._

"_you may leave for the day but I expect you hear bright and early here the next morning, understood?"_

"_yes Chief" the twins reply in usion and exit the room leveing me and this Chief guy alone._

_He turns to me._

"_I am Chief Kyoya Tateagmi, the leader of the National Junior Police Force. NJPF for short and who might you be?"_

"_I'm Hikru" I respond, my voice raspy._

"_well Hikru, care to tell why me and my squad found you all broken and battered in an ally?"_

_I heart almost stops as I remember why I'm in here. When I don't respond Chief Kyoya sighs._

"_well I cant make you tell but if you decide talk then call me" he hands me a small card with his name and phone number. I tuck it in to my backpack wich was sitting on the table next to me._

_He exits the room and I sigh. Now what? _

_How could I let someone hurt me so fast? This isent right! Why do I have to suffer so much over three simple words. 'I love you'. Those where three little words that could bring a person so much joy yet they brought me so much pain. How could I let the feelings kill me like this? Do I even control myself any more? Am a just a puppet for my feelings to use and then throw around?_

_Well no more. I am giving up on love. I am giving up in romance. I am locking away my soft side. I am leveing Bey City._

_End of flashback_

So that's how it started. I became the girl I am today. I glanced in to the mirror and notice all the changes to me in just three measly years.

My appearance had changed. I had dyed my light blue hair black with a midnight blue lightning bolt on the side. I had swaped all my shirts for black tanktops and my long jackets for black and midnight blue biker jackets. My skirts disapperd and black cargo pants took thier place. I even stwiched out Aquario's fusion ring and Storm Aquario became Dark Aquario.I became a goth.

I changed phsyciscly as well. I have taken many kendo lessons. I have defeated many strong opponents. I became a steel wall to hold my ground. I became a better balder. I could beat Kenta-hell I could even beat Hagane if I wanted to.

But most of all, I changed emotionally. I have no longer have Emotion. Shure its bad I can't feel joy and happyniess but I cant feel sorrow either. The only emotion I still have is anger. A deep hatered for a certain silver haired blader.

But trough even three years of suffering I think its time . I'm packing my things so I can move back to Bey City.

I have to face him.

But not as Hikru…..as Ikhru.

**I am done and that's the fifth thing a wrote today. So anyway its going to be a TsubassaXHikruXKyoya. I don't know who is going to win the girl but I will let you guys decide. I'm NOT putting up a pole because I already have on e on my profile so just PM me to tell me who you want Hikru to end up with. **


End file.
